


Own Little Secret

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Hitachiin Suffering! [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are asked a surprising question by one of their guests, at first they just play it off.But Hikaru ends up thinking about an event that occurred during middle school that reminds him of a side to Kaoru he had only ever seen once.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Hitachiin Suffering! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Own Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than I had intended, in fact this was supposed to be a fic where Hikaru trips and falls down the stairs but it ended up turning into this XD. 
> 
> I'm not complaining tho, people seem to really like it. This i originally posted on my Wattpad account but no one checks my stuff on there, so I have decided to post it here too, to see if it does any better. 
> 
> I noticed that since I stopped doing BTS fics people don't read my stuff, which I understand, but it is also a little hurtful haha. ANYWAY! Let's not get into that. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story since I worked really hard to creating it ^^.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hikaru, Kaoru and Ouran as a whole do not belong to me. All credit goes to Bisco Hatori.

It was another day in the abandoned music room where the notorious Host Club held their after school activities, ladies filtered around the room as they were sat at small round tables, sipping at decorative cups filled to the brim with commoners coffee, platters of different snacks and treats displayed in the center of the tables along with fancy floral decor. Some were sat on large plush sofas, opposite their favourite host club members. 

  
Tamaki was doing his prince act, taking the faces of ladies between his hands and cupping them like they were his entire world. Hushing sweet words to each girl, making them feel wanted and special. Kyoya was sat at a round table with a cup of coffee at his side, typing away at the keyboard of his laptop, his eyes never once leaving the screen. Honey and Mori were sat together, well more like Mori was sat down while Honey rolled on his lap like a child, cheering about cake and how the ladies in front of them were beautiful. Haruhi was entertaining her own guests, talking about everyday things, favourite books, movies and plans they had after school. 

  
Then there was Hikaru and Kaoru. The pair were sat mirroring each other's postures on one of the large plush sofas, giving their skin a soft pink glow as the rays of sunlight bounced off the decor material. Hikaru was in the midst of telling a made up story of Kaoru making a fool of himself yet again, the story went a little something like this. 

  
"So there he was running up the stairs, being careless as per usual while I'm in the process of taking my jacket off. Then I hear a cry and when I look over, he's on his hands an knees crying about how he'd tripped on one of the steps" Hikaru laughed, giving his thigh a light smack, fully aware of the look he was getting from the male beside him "I helped him after it took me a moment to stop laughing, it was funny to watch you should have been there to see it!" Then he continued laughing, hands clutched to his stomach. 

  
Kaoru then picked that as his que "Hikaru!" He cried "how could you find something like that so funny? It actually hurt a lot and you're sat here laughing! You're so mean to me…" then he trailed his eyes to look anywhere else but Hikaru, who now took notice of Kaoru and the "hurt" expression on his face. 

  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, you were just so adorable when it happened I had to tell them" taking his twin's face in his hands and using the pads of his thumbs to brush away the stray tears that leaked from his eyes "I was being inconsiderate, I'm sorry…" he mumbled, his lips centimeters away from Kaoru's. 

  
Kaoru clasped his hands around Hikaru's slim wrists, inching himself closer so their noses were touching "I forgive you…" he whispered, more tears leaking from his amber eyes. 

  
"Come on, no more tears" the elder said softly, brushing more tears away. 

  
"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru wailed before collapsing against his twin, hiding his face in his shoulder as he gripped onto his shoulders. 

  
While Hikaru took the liberty of calming his baby brother down the ladies who had been watching swooned at the entire scene, clinging onto each other as they squealed at the sight of the two brothers. After a couple of moments the pair had finished with their act and were now just chatting with the ladies, Hikaru had an arm slung over Kaoru who snuggled himself close to his brother's side. One of the girls looked like she wanted to say something but felt too shy to do so, the twins caught onto this and chuckled. 

  
"What's on your mind princess?~" Hikaru hummed. 

  
"Yeah, you can tell us~" kaoru followed, in a tone similar to Hikaru's. 

  
The girl in question fiddled with the material of her dress "w- well I was wondering, Kaoru seems to get hurt quite often… but what about Hikaru?" She asked timidly. 

  
Each twin tilted their heads at the question "what about Hikaru?" They shot back, wanting the girl to elaborate on what she was getting at. 

  
"We hear about Kaoru getting hurt, but we don't hear about when Hikaru gets hurt… what is it like when roles are reversed? How does Kaoru react when Hikaru gets hurt? Stuff like that" The brown haired girl questioned, earning intrigue from the twins and the other girls who were sat with them. 

  
Hikaru and Kaoru turned to face each other seemingly having a telepathic conversation before each bore matching grins, turning back to look at the girl who had so boldly asked the question. 

  
"I only get hurt when Kaoru gets hurt" was Hikaru's response and it earned several squeals from the girls. 

  
The younger of the pair nodded "I'm just as worried as Hikaru is when I get hurt, we worry about each other and we hold the same amount of worry over each other no matter who gets hurt… besides" turning to share a glamce with the other who copied the action. 

  
"When one of us gets hurt…" Hikaru said.

  
"...both of us get hurt" Kaoru finished. 

  
The squealing grew louder after that and both twins chuckle at the sight. 

  
Before long the bell signalling the end of club activities chimbed, earning saddened "aws" from the girls who all stood up after saying their goodbyes and filtering out of the club room. A small groan came from Hikaru once the last of their guests had left, closing his eyes for a moment to lean the back of his head against the back of the sofa. Kaoru turned to look at his twin. 

  
"It's been a long day huh" he stated, leaning over so he could use his brother's chest as his own personal pillow. 

  
"Damn right, classes dragged on today" the elder huffed, slinging an arm around Kaoru's shoulders to pull him close. 

  
The pair stayed cuddled up on the sofa choosing to ignore the comments he got from Haruhi and Tamaki for not helping pack things away, they chose to ignore Tamaki crying and whining to Kyoya about his sons not helping the family out. They chose to ignore all of it in favour of just staying where they were, Hikaru holding Kaoru close to him while the other rested his head against his chest listening to the steady beats of his heart thumping against his ribcage. 

Neither of them had made any movement to get up, having nearly fallen asleep in the position they were in, they would have fallen asleep had it not been for Kyoya making a comment about risking being locked inside the school if they stayed there any longer. So the twins peeled themselves away from each other, grabbing their bags before waving their goodbyes to the others and leaving the room. 

  
"Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled, reaching for his twin's hand so they could lace their fingers together. 

  
The elder met him half-way taking hold of his hand, slotting them perfectly and tugging the other closer to his side. Hikaru brought his free hand up to his mouth just as his jaw widened mid yawn, small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the force of the yawn. His mind wandered back to the question they had been asked earlier by that girl, she did have a point, the Princesses got to see how it was for Kaoru to get hurt, but not Hikaru. Then one moment in middle school popped into his mind, a scenario that happened that completely changed the way he viewed Kaoru. He turned his head so he could look at the boy next to him, eyes soft, expression softer, just from his appearance you wouldn't think a boy that appeared so pure would have a deadly side. That's what Hikaru had thought until that fateful day in middle school, the one day he was on the receiving end to a bully and wasn't able to fight back, not on his own anyway. 

  
_He ran and ran, as fast as his legs would carry him. He wasn't sure what was going on, usually he could handle himself, he could handle any fist that came flying towards him with the intent to strike him. He could usually handle that stuff no problem, but he hadn't been feeling too well that day and so his physical strength suffered a little. He wasn't as strong as he usually was, so his own attacks didn't do as much damage as normal. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran._

  
_He ran until his lungs burned. He ran until his chest hurt. He ran until his legs were on the brink of giving out. He had no set destination he was running to, he just ran out of pure instinct to get away from the beast that was after him. The ginger hair that had started off in its neat bowl cut was now dishevelled and scruffy, soaked through due to the pouring rain falling from the gloomy sky above, his once pristine face now had a dark bruise displayed just under his right eye, the creamy coloured blazer he had on was now scruffy and dirty, speckles of blood dotted over it from the busted lip he had. His appearance was that of any other who was in the process of being bullied, dirty looking, slightly torn in areas, one side hung off his slim frame as he pushed himself to run faster._

  
_Though, he knew, no matter how fast or how far he ran, the beast he was running away from would catch him. It would catch him and devour him. He didn't want that, he couldn't let that happen, so he pushed himself to run until two things happened. The first being he reached a dead-end, the second being his legs chose that exact moment to give out under him. The palm of his left hand pressed against the wall as he hacked, sucking in desperate breaths for his burning organs inside him, he tightened his eyes as the sound of shoes thudding against the cold ground drew closer and closer, until…_

  
_"Finally caught you pest, look at the state of you" a voice chuckled from behind him._

  
_Turning to throw a glance over his shoulder he was met with the sight of the beast he had tried to desperately to escape, the beast in the form of a stocky boy much taller than himself. Broad shoulders squared, a smirk plastered on his face as he cracked his knuckles, staring down at him as if he were about to eat him alive. Slowly picking himself up, he glared at the boy and held his fists up to his chest in preparation of an oncoming fight that was bound to happen any moment. The actions just made the other laugh._

  
_"Don't even try loser, your punches couldn't even hurt a fly" the bully taunted, giving his knuckles one last crack before taking a swing._

  
_Ducking out of the way just in time he sighed in relief, only to have it cut short by a knee planting itself into his stomach. His eyes widened as the air was knocked out of him, a mixture of bile, blood and saliva left his mouth to decorate the ground under him. The rain continuing to pour from the sky washed it away. He was then shoved into the wall behind him, another strike to his stomach was made, then one to the side of his face before he was collapsing back down to the ground. As much as he tried to hold them back, hot tears rolled down his cheeks at the seering pain he felt from the blossoming painting of black and blue that was making itself known beneath the material of his soaked clothes. A hand fisted the collar of his shirt, tugging him up off the floor and pinning him up against the wall._

  
_"I'm going to make it so your own brother won't even be able to recognise you" the bully smirked so wide his face stretched, it was an eerie and very creepy sight that would have anyone trembling._

  
_Amber eyes watched one as a fist was drawn back, it seemed there was no use in fighting back any longer. So he clamped his eyes shut in anticipation of the fist that was surely going to make contact with his face again, teeth clenched, his own hands balled into weak fists at his sides awaiting the oncoming strike. Suddenly he found himself crashing back down to the ground as the fist that was holding on to him, released. What happened? Why wasn't he being hit? Why wasn't he rolling around in agony? Questions ran around his head a mile a second, he was confused, so very confused. So he cracked his eyes open to see what had caused the disruption and at the sight, he couldn't help but gasp._

  
_A boy identical to himself was now stood in front of him, fists clenched tight at his sides, seething at the bully who now held the side of his face in clear pain. Amber eyes shot between the boy in front of him and the bully now in a heap on the floor, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks at the utter relief he felt at the sight of the other. The mirror image was seething, his pupils only slightly above tiny dots as he took in heavy breaths, trembling from the overwhelming anger coursing through his entire body._

  
_"I… am going to kill you" the ginger haired boy growled menacingly, then at sonic speed, he was on the bully._

  
_Punches and kicks were delivered to someone who obviously deserved it, loud cries and thumps could be heard in the silence. There was no one else around, only the presence of rain and thunder clouds, that was it, no other human being nor animal was around. A small whimper left his lips as he watched on, he watched his doppelganger, his supposedly weak doppelganger, beat up a boy twice the size of him to a pulp. The expression on his face was murderous, teeth bared, eyes wide, hair and clothes just as dishevelled as his own. Blood evident on his fists as he threw hit after hit, before finally having enough and stepping away to admire his handy work for a moment._

  
_Then amber eyes met amber eyes. Teary, bloodshot and pain filled eyes met worried and concerned ones. The boy who had come to his rescue crouched down to his level, reaching his arms out towards him._

  
_"Are you okay Hikaru?" He asked softly, yet firmly as some of the anger he felt was still present._

  
_With a nod of his head he threw himself into the arms of the other, sobbing his little heart out from the pain he had endured and the relief he felt at being saved from a problem he couldn't handle on his own this time around._

  
Hikaru remember that day like it had only happened yesterday, he remembered Kaoru taking him into the nurse, he remembered falling ill not long after that and not being allowed to go to school for a month at most. The one day he couldn't defend himself, the one day his body had failed him, was the one day Kaoru came to his rescue instead of it being the other way around. 

  
Kaoru felt eyes watching him and so he turned his head to meet gazes with Hikaru, flashing his brother a smile "something on your mind?" He asked in the only way Kaoru could, the way that had his chest bursting with something so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. 

  
With a shake of his head he tightened the hold he had around the younger's hand "just thinking about the nice and cozy bed sheets that are waiting for us back home" he replied, showing off a smile of his own. 

  
"Well let's not keep those sheets waiting any longer" Kaoru giggled, turning to face forward. 

  
What Hikaru should have said to that girl earlier was something along the lines of…

  
_"Seeing me hurt is a side to Kaoru that is best kept hidden"_

  
Because Hikaru had witnessed himself how raged Kaoru can get if Hikaru was to get hurt, it was a side to the younger that stayed between them. 

Their own little secret that they refused to let get out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really enjoyed it!   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos. 
> 
> I have also started another HikaKao series on Wattpad and am wondering if I should transfer them here instead, if you would like me to post them here then please let me know. 
> 
> That's it for now, take care and stay safe! ^^


End file.
